The Five Senses
by Uselessly
Summary: Ever since Al got his original body back, he felt as if he could do anything. Brotherhood/manga plotline. Reviews are appreciated!


**Hello.**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

***FBI comes in***

… **Never mind.**

Al had all five senses.

_**-Touch**_

Al could touch things again. The warmth of a mug of hot cocoa on a snowy winter's morning, watching as Den played around the yard, wheezing with old age. The chilliness of ice and snow when Ed threw a snowball at him, smashing into his arm. Al had laughed, putting his steaming cup down and joining in a duel with his brother.

The first one with his human body back.

He could feel the vibrations of electricity burn through his entire body as he laid his hands down, preforming a transmutation. Whether he was mending a broken fence picket for the neighbors or fixing a dent in a wrench (and maybe in Ed's head) for Winry, he could feel it intensify each time he did it. He could twist his fingers around the texture of a kitten's soft fur, some of the hair attaching to his skin and clothes as he rubbed its softness.

He could sense the twisting and turning of his growing nephew in Winry's swollen stomach; something that made him mesmerized. A being so tiny, helpless, and not even brought into the world yet, but it could make such an important difference in it. And when it kicked, Al was entertained for the entire day.

Is this what his parents had felt?

_**-Smell**_

The waft of apple pie would drift through Al's nose- his human nose- as he would be seated on the couch. Winry had gotten pretty good at baking, though, still never as well as Ms. Gracia Hughes. It smelled of sweet, candy apple, with a hint of cinnamon, and freshly cooked dough, crisp and ready to eat. Al couldn't wait.

Al could be strolling through a meadow on a spring day, and admittedly with May Chang, and could sniff all different things. The variety of all the flowers; they made Al's nose tingle with freshness. He could sniff the grass, dew still clinging to the blades. An early morning scent.

The way May's perfume, even if she barely put any on, could make Al dizzy with one whiff. He couldn't define the smell, but it was intriguing. The way it wrapped around his nose, forcing to smell the perfume and _only_ that one thing.

The way his nose would turn a bright, rosy color during a cold afternoon. Even if he got irritated and runny, it was worth it. There was so much more positive than negative.

_**-Taste**_

Al loved the way food melted onto his tongue. Chocolate had a sweet, lush taste, flooding onto his taste buds. It'd always be given to him on his birthday, and he always enjoyed every bite.

Coffee had a bitter, hard flavor to it. It made him cringe and his tongue jerk immediately away from it, but in an enjoyable way. He'd sip on it routinely almost every morning, watching humorously as his brother and Winry have yet _another_ argument, always ending with a _"thunk!" _as Ed was nailed with a wrench in his head. Al would smirk, enjoying the scene around him.

His favorite was milk, though, exactly the opposite of his older and rather shorter brother. The way it went down his throat, cold and refreshing, made him sigh with content. He can always put in a joke or two towards his brother, too. He also liked licorice. It was chewy and delightful, with just a hint of strawberry in it. But black licorice was disgusting. Al hated it.

_**-Sight**_

Even though he was able to see in his suit of armor, glimpsing at it in reality was so much better. It was as if he had put a pair of spectacles on, peering at the universe with an entirely altered perception. It seemed as if shadows were more defined- more shades added to it, starting with a light gray and fading to a deep opaque instead of just one hue. Everything looked accurate; the edges of objects and people crisp and clear as if it was outlined with a black ink pen.

His depth was better. He could grab something in his reach far more easier, as if it was his own body and not a puppet he was using. His suit of armor has been a sheer, outstretched quantity of glass blocking his way of seeing. When he had gotten his body back, he burst through the clear walls and it looked… so normal. Everything was unique.

Al also looked different himself. Instead of a big, moving hunk of metal in the mirror, it was a young man with potential. Short, well-kempt tawny hair and bright, cheerful chestnut colored eyes. His smile was white and shining, and his posture was outright welcoming.

He loved how he looked and how he perceived things.

_**-Sound**_

Everything in his old body had been through a metal, echoing radio; able to have been heard, but fuzzy and sometimes incoherent. He could hear birds chirping happily in the morning, a clear, quick sound that quickly woke him up, feeling optimistic for the day.

The way Ed sounded when being called short- was it really this loud?- and the creative language he would use to describe it. The different variety of sounds when Winry threw an automail tool at her husband. His cry of protest. A baby's cry in the middle of the night, the clinking of glasses while being washed, the whistle of the summer wind as it rushed into the open windows of the house. Al cherished every single thing that passed through his ears as if they were a melody. And if he cupped his ears to the sound, it was even better. It flooded from his ears and entered the brain, the sound locking into the boy's memory forever.

And Al's favorite sound by far? Of course, it was none other than the sound of a cat. Any sound, really. Its content purr as he stroked the cat's back, the short "mew!" as it demanded food, and the playful squeal when a stuffed toy mouse was being tossed around the room.

Al learned to love everything he smelt, tasted, looked at, heard, and felt with every being of his heart. Even if it was bad, he liked it. It was just another sign that his body was real, and not just a good dream.

**My head hurts, it's several minutes past midnight, and I have finals tomorrow. But I REALLY wanted to finish this, and I'm glad I did! Also, my Microsoft Word is being a b word (I'd like to keep this K rated, children), and I apologize if there's a typo. I tend to be tired at such a late time, you know? XD**

**And surprisingly, this didn't mention Roy, Riza, or RoyAi even once! I deserve a pat on the back. **

**Al's such a cute little thing. If I wasn't 13 I'd totally adopt him. :3**

**Don't forget to review! Reviews are to my story as cats are to Al!**

**But not as fluffy. How disappointing. D:**


End file.
